State of the Alliance address
The State of the Alliance is a public annual address presented by the President of the Allied States to the Senate of the Allied States. The address not only reports on the condition of the nation but also allows the president to outline his legislative agenda (for which he needs the cooperation of Senate is most cases) and his national priorities. The practice arises from a command given to the president in the Constitution of the Allied States, which was primarily inherited from the United States: — Section 11 of Article 1 of the Constitution of the Allied States By tradition, the President makes this report annually in late January. The address is usually given in speech form to the Senate, however, may be delivered as a written report. The address is held in the Senate Chamber of the Capitol of the Allied States. The speech is broadcasted live on most networks, preempting scheduled programming. To reach the largest television audience, the speech, once given during the day, is now typically given in the evening. Delivery of the speech Prior to the event, a member of the presidential line of succession, usually chosen by the President and his staff to remain at a location no less than 50 kilometers from the Capital. Should the President and other pivotal government members be killed, this member of the line of succession, who is usually among the top 10, takes on the role of acting president. Protocol for entry Approximately half an hour after the event has begun unofficially, the members of Senate have gathered in their seats. Then, the manager of the First Sergeant at Arms announces the Vice President and other notable members of Senate, who enter and take the seats assigned for them. The Presiding Senator, and then the Vice President, specify the members of Senate, respectively, who will escort the President into the chamber. The First Sergeant at Arms announces, in order, the Dean of the Diplomatic Corps, the Chief Justice of the Allied States and the Associate Justices, and the cabinet, each of whom enters and takes their seats when called. The justices take the seats nearest to the Presiding Senator's rostrum and adjacent to the sections reserved for the cabinet and the members of the Alliance High Command. Half an hour later, as the President reaches the door to the chamber, the First- and Second Sergeants at Arms stand shoulder-to-shoulder just inside the doors, facing the Presiding Senator and waiting for the President to be ready to enter the chamber. When he is ready, the two officers jointly announce his presence, with the First Sergeant at Arms loudly stating the phrase: "Mister Madame Presiding Senator", to which the Second Sergeant at Arms rejoins: "The President of the Allied States of America." As applause and cheering begins, the President slowly walks toward the Presiding Senator's rostrum, followed by members of his senatorial escort committee. The President's approach is slowed by pausing to shake hands, hug, kiss, and autograph copies of his speech for members of Senate. After he takes his place at the Chamber Clerk's desk, he hands two manila envelopes previously placed on the desk and containing copies of his address to the Presiding Senator and Vice President. After continuing applause from the attendees has diminished, the President introduces the President to the Senators, stating: "Members of the Senate, the Honorable President of the Allied States of America, ." This marks the beginning of the address by the President. See also *President of the Allied States *Senate of the Allied States *Capitol of the Allied States Category:Allied States of America